The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yocandle’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Bogota, Colombia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having numerous inflorescences with strong peduncles, good form and substance, attractive floret coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2000, in Salinas, Calif. of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number T1831, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number T3447, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bogota, Colombia in March, 2002. The selection of this plant was based on its strong peduncles, desirable ray floret color, good inflorescence form and substance and good postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bogota, Colombia since May, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.